Of Poptars and Popcorn
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si las memorias que implantó Regina en Emma antes del año perdido la afectan y entran en conflicto con sus emociones? ¿Que sucedería si durante su tiempo en New York se encuentra con una vieja amiga? Y ¿Que sucederá cuando tenga que abandonar la comodidad de su nueva vida para volver a ser la salvadora?
1. Of Popcorn and Poptarts

**AN: Siempre creí que si los dos idiotas quisieran poner una pareja LGBTI en el show, una forma de hacerlo sin meterse en problemas como con lo de Mulan y Aurora, era con Emma y Lily, ellas se conocían desde antes y tenían una base para formar una relación, además no se meterían en problemas con Disney ya que son personajes originales de ellos.**

 _"Take a Walk On The Wild Side."_

 **Esto toma lugar justo después de que Emma y Henry dejan Storybrooke durante el año perdido. Well, like always, enjoy.**

* * *

 _Of Poptarts and Popcorn ._

Emma ya había ingresado a Henry en su nueva escuela, ahora tenía que esperar una hora antes de ir a su entrevista de trabajo con un viejo conocido.

Hace cuatro días que se habían instalado en un bonito Loft en New York. Tuvieron la necesidad de mudarse cuando su casa en Phoenix se incendió, ni ella, ni tampoco Henry podían recordar mucho del suceso, pero el psicólogo que visitaron les dijo que tal vez haya sido por el shock.

Emma entró a un café llamado Harold's Cup y se sentó en una mesa para tomar un café antes de su entrevista.

Estaba segura que conseguiría el empleo porque después de todo la persona que corría la oficina de cobradores de fianzas era el hermano mayor de su anterior jefe en Boston, aunque la verdad es que no recordaba mucho haber trabajado en Boston hace dos años, Eddie Holms, su anterior jefe, le seguía diciendo que ella era una gran cobradora de fianzas que le había atrapado a muchos morosos en los últimos años hasta que se desapareció de Boston hace dos años y algo, Emma no recordaba nada de eso muy bien y por lo que ella entendía también podría ser parte del shock por el incendio que parece también haber bloqueado algunos de sus recuerdos además del incendio en si.

De todas formas, dejo de pensar en eso, el le había dicho que en algún momento sus recuerdos volverían poco a poco.

Luego de pasar unos minutos sentada, una mesera se le acercó a tomarle su orden.

-¿Que puedo traerle señorita?- Preguntó la mujer amablemente pero al mismo tiempo cansada.

Emma la miró y se quedo sin palabras, por alguna razón esa mujer le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía bien a quien le recordaba, algo en su rostro, su forma de pararse y hablar le hacían sentir que ya la conocía. Entonces a su cabeza le vino el nombre y la imagen de _Lily._ Estaba por nombrarla cuando vio el pequeño cartel en su pecho con el nombre de STARLA. Aunque el nombre de la placa ya le había informado que esa mujer no era Lily, de todas formas Emma la siguió mirando, había algo en esa mujer que...

-Hey, hey, ya para de mirarme y dime que vas a ordenar.- La despertó al Starla de su estado de concentración.

-Oh lo siento, es que me recuerdas a alguien pero no puedo recordar bien a quien.-

-Nunca pasa nada bueno cuando alguien me dice eso. De todas formas ¿Que vas a ordenar?-

-Se que ya soy una mujer adulta y debería ordenar un café o algo parecido,- Dijo Emma mirándose las manos. -pero la verdad es que quiero mucho un chocolate caliente con canela.-

La mujer lanzó una pequeña risa. -Aveces a mi me pasa lo mismo, de igual manera ¿Algo más para acompañar tu chocolate?-

-Creo que dos Bagels estarán bien.-

-Tenemos Poptarts por si te interesa.- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa conocedora.

-Cancela los Bagels y tráeme tres Poptarts.- Respondió rápidamente Emma

Starla lo anoto todo en su libreta. -En unos instantes traeré su orden.-

Cuando se marchó, Emma notó que Starla llevaba una cinta alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Eso le hizo pensar más en Lily. Inconscientemente comenzó a tocarse su propia marca en su muñeca derecha, lo que Lily tenía era una marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella, lo que ella tenía era un tatuaje de una flor con cinco pétalos imitando a esa estrella.

Después de unos minutos Starla regreso con su pedido. Suavemente colocó la taza con chocolate y un plato con las Poptarts sobre la mesa.

Antes de que Starla lograra retirar las manos Emma la tomó de la mano izquierda, esta se gano un levantamiento de ceja de parte de la morena sumado a una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. -¿Que estas...- Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio como la rubia rápidamente levantaba la banda de su muñeca dejando expuesta su marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella.

-¿Lily?- Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La morena le quitó su mano a la rubia y volvió a cubrirse. -Lo siento, mi nombre es Starla, me confundes con alguien más.- Luego se dio vuelta.

-Soy Emma.- Dijo la rubia, pero Lily la seguía ignorando. -Vamos Lily hablame se que eres tu... No me digas que no me recuerdas...-

-Te recuerdo… lo supe desde que entraste.- Respondió Lily casi en un susurro sin voltearse aun.

Emma se paró y tomó la mano de Lily quien seguía sin mirarla -Entonces háblame... Acabo de mudarme aquí y sería bueno tener una cara familiar con la cual hablar… Sin importar que tan mal hayan terminado las cosas la última vez… y eso...- Le dijo Emma mientras la miraba con esperanza de que por lo menos se volteara a verla, no entendía porque pero desde el incendio estaba más sensible.

Lily se dio la vuelta para responderle a Emma, pero. -STARLA, VUELVE A TRABAJAR.- Grito lo que parecía ser el dueño del lugar.

Lily simplemente rodó los ojos y se dirigió a Emma sin soltar su mano. -Escucha Emma, estoy feliz de que nos hayamos encontrado nuevamente, pero... Esta bien ¿Que dices si hablamos cuando termine mi turno?... Buscame en el bar de la esquina con la 5ta a las 7.-

-¿Por qué no mejor vienes a cenar conmigo y Henry a mi apartamento?-

-¿Quién es Henry?- Preguntó Lily un poco incómoda.

-El es mi hijo.-

-¡STARLA! SI ACASO QUIERES QUE TE PAGUE, PARA DE CONVERSAR CON TU NOVIA Y VUELVE A TRABAJAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.- Rápidamente se soltaron las manos, las cuales no se dieron cuenta que estaban entrelazadas.

-Creo que será mejor que vuelva a trabajar.-

Emma se volteo y se tomó su chocolate caliente de un solo trago para luego voltearse nuevamente y quitarle la lapicera que Lily utilizaba para anotar las órdenes a esta y escribir en una servilleta su dirección. -Esta bien te veré luego, aquí tienes mi dirección.- Emma tomó las Poptarts del plato con una servilleta mientras le dejaba un billete de veinte y la servilleta con su dirección a Lily. -Nos vemos luego.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Lily simplemente se quedo tildada en el momento, desearía poder haber seguido hablando con Emma pero esta ya había abandonado el lugar con una Poptart en la boca.

-¡STARLA!...-

-OK, OK...-

* * *

Emma consiguió el empleo. Apenas había entrado por la puerta Hugh Stot, uno de sus viejos compañeros la había abrazado, el le dijo directamente que si venía por trabajo que ya estaba contratada. Entraron en la oficina de Marco, el hermano de Eddie, y pareja de Hugh, y firmaron los papeles necesarios. Le dijeron que volviera el lunes para empezar.

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en su pequeño apartamento, mirando el mapa desplegado en su pared, en el estaban marcadas varias ubicaciones que estaban tachadas con una cruz de fibrón rojo por encima, excepto una, esta se encontraba pasando Derry y Haven, luego bajando hacia el sur pasando por Bangor pero sin cruzarse con Ellsworth. Ahí se encontraba marcado un gran círculo rojo con la palabra Storybrooke escrita por debajo, alrededor había fotos de Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy y August Booth y todos con sus posibles conexiones mágicas conectadas. Junto con varios recortes de periódicos con sucesos paranormales que sucedieron en las cercanías, fotos de la misma zona en la cual se podía ver el cartel de Bienvenidos a Storybrooke y otra idéntica solo que sin el cartel, al igual que fotos satelitales mostrando un pueblo y otras mostrando simplemente un bosque.

Lily se comenzó a frotar los ojos fuertemente, esta podría ser la entrada al pueblo para poder cumplir su venganza contra Snow White y el príncipe Charming, aunque también podría ser otra cosa, Emma parecía otra persona, menos hostil, y más en busca de alguien con quien hablar.

Emma había cambiado. Tal vez eso signifique que algo sucedió en ese tal Storybrooke. Tenía que averiguar que.

Lily se paro de la cama y decidió ir a buscar algo de ropa para ir a visitar a Emma.

En un momento de iluminación de la moda Lily había sacado sus mejores ropas para poder impresionar a Emma, pero cuando estaba a punto de desvestirse para ponerselas recordó las palabras de Emma, ella iba a cenar con Emma y su hijo, y seguramente también había un novio rondando por ahí.

La morena simplemente devolvió el vestido al fondo del armario y tomo una camisa limpia antes de colocarse su saco encima, tomó su billetera y teléfono y partió a encontrarse con su vieja amiga.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento Emma la atendió con una sonrisa y un delantal en la cintura. -Oh Lily llegas a tiempo, pasa, pasa.- Dijo Emma mientras la metia dentro de la casa y cerraba la puerta.

-Hey.- Saludo raramente la morena. Al parecer su amiga había cambiado bastante en estos quince años que no la vio en persona.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, estaba terminando de preparar la cena, espero que te guste la lasaña.-

-Si claro, me gusta.- Dijo Lily sintiéndose rara, Emma estaba muy alegre como para ser bueno.

-Excelente, Henry está en la sala de estar puedes esperar ahí si quieres solo son unos minutos antes de que sirva la cena.- Dijo Emma antes de desaparecer en lo que Lily suponía era la cocina.

La morena se acercó a la sala de estar lentamente y encontró a un chico de unos doce años jugando videojuegos.

Se acercó raramente y se sentó en la otra punta del sofà.

-Hey.- Saludo Lily.

Henry se desvió un poco de la pantalla para responderle. -Hey.-

-Entonces…. tu eres el hijo de Em.-

-Sep.- Respondió Henry sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. -Y tú eres la vieja amiga de Ma….- Henry se volteo y le mantuvo la mirada por un tiempo a Lily hasta que los dos comenzaron a reírse de forma estúpida. -Tù la llamaste Em y yo la llame Ma, Em-ma...- Los dos comenzaron a reírse más fuerte de lo tonto que sonaba.

Cuando las risas se calmaron Henry volvió a su juego y Lily se quedo mirando como Henry jugaba Diablo III.

Pasaron dos minutos màs hasta que Lily se canso de ver a Henry matar monstruos.

-Okay chico me estoy aburriendo, ¿Tienes otro control y un juego de carreras? No he jugado Diablo desde 1999.-

-Sí claro.- Respondió Henry mientras guardaba la partida y seleccionada Gran Turismo el cual ya estaba descargado en su consola. -En el primer cajón del mueble a tu lado.- Lily abrió el cajón y sacó el control. -Pero mira que no tendré piedad contigo solo porque seas una mujer.- Dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Deja de ser como tu madre y dime cómo correr asi te pateo el trasero ¿Los controles siguen siendo los mismos que en el 2?-

Henry frunció el ceño confundido sobre lo que dijo de su madre pero de todas formas le explico. -Aceleras con R2 y retrocedes con el L2 los cambios son con L1 y R1 pero te aconsejo que lo uses en automático si no sabes hacerlos, círculo es freno de mano y cuadrado es el normal, luego con triángulo….-

-Con eso me basta.-

-¿Confiada no?-

-Barría el suelo con tu madre en estos juegos.-

-Eso no me dice nada…

-Ya veremos chico.-

Henry paso los menús y dejo que Lily escogiera la pista, está escogió la pista con más curvas que encontró. -¿Estás segura? es bastante larga y complicada.-

-Ahora cierra la boca y solo escoje tu auto chico.-

Henry terminó eligiendo un super-auto corvette y Lily un camaro clasico. A penas comenzó la carrera Henry tomó la delantera, pero apenas llegó la primera curva rayo todo el costado de su auto contra el guardarrail logrando que su auto se viera alentado. En cambio Lily manejaba todo naturalmente dando los derrapes perfectos en cada una de las curvas. Henry se vio sorprendido cuando apenas él había llegado a la mitad del recorrido Lily ya había terminado su primera vuelta de dos y no había chocado contra ninguna pared en ningún momento. Cuando Henry por fin iba a dar su primera vuelta en esa pista infernal, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver pasar a Lily a toda velocidad con su auto de costado por el derrape para terminar su carrera.

Lily celebraba con los brazos arriba mientras Henry sacaba la carrera para comenzar otra. -Así es como se corre chico.-

-Eso fue asombroso.-

-O si, yo tengo un Don para ser asombrosa.-

-Si pero hiciste trampa. Ahora yo voy a elegir la pista.-

-Haz lo que quieras chico, voy a patear tu trasero de todas formas.-

-Esta bien, esta bien, sabes conducir. Ahora probemos algo en mi territorio.- Henry eligió la pista más recta y con menos curvas que encontró.

Ambos terminaron eligiendo super-autos deportivos. A penas comenzó la carrera los dos iban cabeza a cabeza en línea recta.

-Entonces chico… ¿Por que tu y tu madre se mudaron hacia acá?-

-Se quemó nuestra casa.-

-¿Y donde vivían antes?-

-Phoenix.-

-Oh, yo pensaba que con Emma vivían más cerca…. algo así como Maine… O Boston...-

-No, Ma dice que ella a veces siente una necesidad de ir hacia Maine, pero hay muchas malas memorias allí.-

-Oh… recuerdo… Allí es donde la encontraron...-

-¿Sabes sobre eso?-

-Si, fuimos amigas en el pasado, y alguien también me dejo ahí apenas había nacido.- Dijo Lily en un tono oscuro.

-¿Entonces tú también fuiste un huerfana?-

-Sep, por la culpa de dos idiotas….-

-¿Que hicieron?-

-Ellos...- Lily se calmó un poco y recordó con quien estaba hablando. -Esa es una historia para otro día chico.-

-Ok.- Dijo simplemente Henry con una sonrisa mientras continuaban jugando, se sentía a gusto con Lily.

Faltaba poco y seguían cabeza a cabeza. -Ahora, si estos juegos siguen siendo igual que cuando era adolescente, el punto débil de estos autos debe estar en el mismo lugar. Ahora mira y aprende- Lily espero por estar un poco adelantada de Henry. -¿Sabes qué es lo malo de estos autos?- Espero a que se pusiera en posiciòn y -ESTO.- Gritó antes de lanzarse rápidamente hacia un costado y luego hacia el otro dándole un pequeño toque al auto de Henry que lo desestabilizó y lo obligó a chocar y quedarse trabado. -OH SÍ.- Gritó Lily con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro olvidándose que no era una niña.

-Hey eso es trampa nuevamente.- Dijo Henry mientras intentaba devolver su auto a la carrera.

-Nop, esta en el sistema del juego, entonces no es trampa, es simplemente habilidad.-

-De todas formas, ¿Como diablos lograste que mi auto se fuera de esa manera?-

-Es que eso es lo malo de estos autos, con un golpe en el lugar preciso pueden quedar fuera de la carrera por el tiempo suficiente para tomar mucha distancia, se lo hacía siempre a tu madre cada vez que jugábamos.-

Lily terminó ganando la carrera.

Estaban por comenzar la tercera cuando Emma los llamo para comer. Henry miró fijamente a Lily. -Luego jugaremos otros juegos a ver qué más puedes enseñarme.-

-Esta bien chico.- Dijo Lily mientras le revolvía el cabello antes de sentarse. -WOW.- Fue lo unico que salio de la boca de la morena luego de ver y oler la lasaña de Emma. -¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar de esa forma Emma?-

Emma se acercó a la mesa con una humeante bandeja con lasaña. -Bueno creo que después de ver tantos canales de cocina uno aprende la receta. Y un día las recetas se empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza. Espero que les guste, no se si lo hice bien, no soy muy buena cocinando.- Dijo la rubia mientras la colocaba en la mesa para luego comenzar a servir la comida.

-¿Pero de qué hablas Ma? Tu lasaña siempre fue la mejor. Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo.- Lily notó las miradas confundidas de ambos.

Algo les había sucedido a ambos, tal vez en ese tal Storybrooke. Era como si tuvieran lagunas mentales.

Lily decidió no meterse con las lagunas mentales sobre las habilidades de Emma y simplemente decidió tener una cena con su vieja amiga y el hijo de esta.

* * *

Esa noche comieron y hablaron sobre varias cosas, como la nueva escuela de Henry, el nuevo trabajo de Emma, el trabajo de Lily y los viejos tiempos. Pasó un tiempo y Emma mando a Henry a dormir y ella se quedó con Lily un rato màs, hablaron sobre sus vidas, de Lily no había mucho sobre lo cual hablar solo que había sido difícil, y Emma habló sobre el padre de Henry y varios cosas mezcladas. Lily notó claramente las lagunas mentales que tenía Emma y esta se había excusado con lo del Shock post-traumático por el incendio. Algunas cosas no cambiaron, hasta coincidían con parte de su investigaciòn privada,al parecer los últimos doce años de su vida estaban bastante borrosos, esa era la edad de Henry.

Lily unió algunos puntos en su cabeza y pensó en investigarlo luego. _Al parecer mi plan de hacer que Emma me lleve a Storybrooke se acaba de romper en pedazos. Pero da igual, por lo menos puedo volver a estar con Emma, tal vez mi suerte cambie._ La morena se acomodó y empezó a regenerar su amistad con Emma… quizás podrían lograr más que eso con el tiempo.

* * *

Con el tiempo su amistad volvió a crecer y se volvieron mejores amigas nuevamente, Lily encontró los papeles concernientes a Henry y el lapso de doce años donde siempre comienzan las lagunas mentales de Emma, encontró papeles contradictorios que bien indicaban que Henry de hecho había nacido en una prisión de mínima seguridad en Phoenix, pero también que había sido adoptado por una mujer llamada Regina Mills, con direcciòn en Storybrooke, Maine, que lo nombró Henry Daniel Mills.

Después de conseguir un poco más de informaciòn decidió ir al lugar. No logro encontrar un pueblo, solo bosque.

Luego encontró otros papeles que contradecían a los primeros y decían que Henry estuvo bajo el cuidado de una mujer del hospital Alchemilla hasta que Emma fue puesta en libertad.

Lily intentó preguntarle a Emma porque le había puesto esos nombres a Henry, pero ella nunca supo responder, eso solamente confirmaba su idea de que algo había sucedido en Storybrooke.

* * *

Más tiempo pasó desde ese primer encuentro, siete meses para ser exactos. Lily se había casi mudado a la residencia Swan, pasaba más tiempo allí que en su pequeño apartamento.

Ahora Henry y Lily estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisiòn mientras comían palomitas de maíz. La noche anterior Lily se había quedado a dormir. Lo hacìa a menudo cuando no tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, trabajaba como mesera aùn, pero en un restaurante ahora. Y sabía que era gracias a la suerte que tenía siempre que estaba cerca de Emma.

Esta mañana Emma tuvo que prácticamente salir corriendo del Loft ya que recibió una llamada urgente diciéndole que su objetivo estaba a punto de salir del país, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir adiós.

Lily tomó el control remoto de la televisiòn y le bajó el volumen cuando los ruidos comerciales aparecieron interrumpiendo la película. -Malditos comerciales, están el doble de fuerte que la película.-

-Si, yo tambien los odio, los peores son los de Universal Channel.-

-Tienes razón, es casi imposible ver a House porque no avisa cuando es que va a dar uno para que puedas bajarle el maldito volumen porque si no pierdes la cabeza de lo fuerte que suena, y entre las ganas que tengo de golpear a Chase en la cara y el excesivo ruido, no se que hacer...-

Guardaron unos minutos de silencio mirando los comerciales, vieron el de Ants in My Eyes Johnson Electronics y el interminable REAL Fake Doors cuando Henry decidió hablar. -¿Lily?-

-Sí chico.- Respondió esta mientras se tiraba algunas palomitas de maíz a la boca.

-Ehm… ¿A ti te gusta ella?-

-¿Quien?-

-Mi Mamà.-

-¿Sobre qué diablos estás hablando?-

-¿Si tu tienes sentimientos de tipo... romántico por mi mamà?-

Lily se atraganto un poco. -Chico, la verdad es que no creo que debas ir preguntando esta clase de cosas por la vida como si no fueran nada.-

-Hey, yo solo quiero que mi Mamà sea feliz…- Se defendió Henry, aunque no era un ataque lo de Lily. -y tu pareces hacerla bastante feliz…

-Chico es…-

-Desde que llegamos aquí Ma no a pensado en salir con nadie, ni tampoco le hizo caso a ese tal Walsh que era super insistente… De todas formas, no puedo imaginarla saliendo con nadie... Pero por lo que he notado, ella está muy interesada en ti, podría decir casi enamorada, tenerte cerca la hace feliz…- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Lily. -No se si tu sientes lo mismo, pero ella siempre está nerviosa por estar contigo y siempre intenta impresionarte, aunque eso signifique vestirse bien, que para ella es simplemente vestir ropa limpia y también…-

-Henry escúchame por favor…- Lo interrumpió Lily mientras se acomodaba en el sofa. -Yo… yo siento cosas por tu madre… pero… tengo miedo… yo siempre sentí esto por tu madre, pero ella te tuvo a ti, eso debe de significar que es hetero o algo asi, no lo sé Henry, ¿Qué sucedería si lo que piensas es erróneo? ¿Si te equivocaste leyendo a tu madre?-

-Ehm…-

La morena corto a Henry con la mano antes de que la interrumpiera. -¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella?, ¿Qué sucedería si arruinara todo lo que tenemos?, voy a perderlos a ambos… voy a perderla de nuevo... y esta vez me va a doler mucho màs, porque además de que ya me encariñe contigo chico, esta vez le voy a estar diciendo lo que siento por ella y no simplemente "Por favor quédate conmigo", la quiero cerca mio, mi suerte cambia cuando estoy con ella…-

-Entonces debes decírselo… Estoy seguro que ella aceptara tus sentimientos… Quiero que las dos sean felices…

-Chico, escúchame… voy a intentarlo… en algún momento… solo dame tiempo... No quiero que todo me explote en…- Ambos saltaron de sus asientos cuando la puerta del Loft se abrió con un gran estruendo dejando ver a una Emma pálida como una hoja muy agitada parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro pareciera como si hubiese llorado. -Emma qué demonios…- Lily intentó comenzar a preguntarle qué había sucedido pero se vio interrumpida cuando Emma corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo fuertemente a ambos.

-Emma, ¿Qué demonios sucede?- Intentó nuevamente Lily mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de Emma.

-¿Ma?- Pregunto Henry confundido y preocupado mientras también abrazaba a su madre.

-Solo abrázame, por favor.- Dijo Emma mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Lily al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello a Henry.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de estar abrazados en silencio, una voz alteró el ambiente sonando desde la puerta. -Bueno veo que estás en buenas manos Swan, creo que debo irme.- Dijo la voz de un hombre desde la puerta.

-¿Quién (Diablos) eres tu?- Preguntaron Lily y Henry al mismo tiempo.

El hombre ya estaba sosteniendo el picaporte para cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo para presentarse. -Oh, hola, como se adelantó pensé que ya les contó.- Dijo mientras apuntaba a Emma. -Soy Mikael compañero de Emma. Tu debes de ser Lily… la "amiga" de Emma. Y tú Henry, el chico de Emma, un placer en conocerlos.- Dijo este con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué (Demonios) sucedió?- Volvieron a preguntar ambos sin soltar a la rubia.

-Un bastardo se puso todo loco cuando lo fuimos a buscar y comenzó a disparar…-

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritó Lily mientras separaba a Emma de su cuerpo y la comenzaba a inspeccionar con ojos preocupados buscando por cualquier herida. -EMMA ESTAS…-

-Tranquila no sucedió nada. La bala no le pego.- Dijo Mikael intentando calmar a Lily.

-Oh Emma.- Lily volvió a abrazar a Emma.

-Solo por unos centímetros no se quedó sin mandíbula, pero ella sí que tuvo suerte, solo perdió algunos cabellos. Al parecer sigue en estado de shock, le ofrecimos llevarla al hospital pero dijo que quería venir aquí, creo que con un poco de cariño familiar se repondrá, es la mujer más valiente que conozco, pero todos quedamos así cuando una bala nos susurra al oído… de todas formas dejamos su monstruosidad amarilla en la agencia…. Bueno, adios.- Mikael cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó.

Los tres se quedaron abrazados por unos buenos cinco minutos hasta que Emma soltó los otros dos y dio un paso atrás mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta roja.

-¿Mà? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si chico, estoy bien.- Respondió Emma mientras se colocaba a la altura de Henry. -Ahora podrías ir un rato a tu cuarto, necesito hablar un poco con tu tìa Lily.- Dijo Emma mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Henry simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa. -Ok Mà, pero recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites yo estoy en mi cuarto.-

-Ok chico.-

-Emma…- Intentó hablar Lily primero.

-Escuchame Lils, no se si esto vaya a cambiar algo o todo, pero la verdad es que casi me muero cuando me di cuenta que casi morí en verdad, se que suena estúpido, pero casi muero cuando me di cuenta que iba a dejar a Henry solo, nosotras sabemos más que nadie cómo es el sistema y lo que le hace a las personas... además ellos nunca dejarían que tu te quedes con el... y eso, sumado al hecho de que tengo muchas cosas adentro que jamás les dije casi me hace morir al darse cuenta de que casi sucede…- La morena intentó calmarla pero Emma continuo. -Siempre supe que este trabajo era peligroso, demonios alguien incendio nuestra casa en Phoenix la última vez, pero por Dios, nunca le di mucho pensamiento a que podría ser asesinada por una bala… un pedazo de vidrio, tal vez... pero…-

-Emma…-

-No, no, déjame terminar.- Lily simplemente asintió. Emma dio un largo suspiro. -Tengo que decirte algo, no se si seras muy receptiva sobre esto, pero jamas me lo perdonaría si de repente muero y no te lo dije… y si se que eso no tiene ningún sentido… pero… pero las palabras son difíciles… bueno lo que trato de decir es que, que… que… Demonios… lo que quiero decir es… AL DEMONIO…- Emma tomó a Lily por las mejillas y la beso apasionadamente.

Lily estaba sorprendida al principio, y Emma comenzó a retroceder por la falta de respuesta. La morena enredó sus dedos en la melena rubia de Emma y profundizó el beso sin dejar que los labios de Emma se separaran de los suyos.

Desde la puerta de su cuarto Henry sonrió al ver a su madre y Lily, pero se sintió rápidamente asqueado al ver que seguían profundizando el beso y simplemente se metió en su cuarto nuevamente.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron y quedaron descansando en los brazos de la otra mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Wow.- Susurro Emma.

-Wow de hecho eso fue asombroso.-

-Lils escúchame, por algún tiempo he tenido estos sentimientos por ti, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti nuevamente.-

-¿Nuevamente?-

-Si nuevamente, me refiero a la primera vez que nos conocimos… pero luego pasó toda esa porquería.-

-Si, lo recuerdo, perdon por mentir.-

-Ya dijiste eso la primera vez que viniste aquí.-

-Si, lo se, pero tal vez podríamos haber tenido esto en el pasado, porque yo sentí y siento lo mismo por ti Emma, tú haces que mi suerte cambie, tu haces que mi mundo gire Emma, desde que me invitaste a cenar tu y Henry se han convertido en el mundo para mi y son las únicas dos personas por las cuales me preocupo.-

-Lo mismo va por mi lado.- Se miraron con amor en los ojos para luego darse un pequeño beso. -Se que esta no fue la forma más romántica de decir que te amo, pero…- Emma se quedó paralizada cuando se dio cuenta que le dijo a Lily que la amaba, recién se habían declarado sus sentimientos y ni siquiera habían aclarado lo que eran y Emma ya había…

-Yo tambien te amo Emma.- Respondió Lily mientras colocaba un beso en el mentón de Emma.

-Oh genial.- Emma sonrió como nunca antes. -Pero mira que todavía tengo que llevarte a una cita.-

-Claro.- Juntas se sentaron en el sofá tomadas de la mano y prendieron la televisiòn. -Ya va a comenzar Ball Fondlers llamaré a Henry y ire a hacer palomitas.-

-Creo que esto no puede mejorar más.- Dijo Lily mientras se acomodaba en el sofá al mismo tiempo que Henry saltaba a su costado y revisaba la programaciòn.

-Genial luego dará un capítulo estreno de Man vs Car.-

Emma llegó con un bol lleno de palomitas y un paquete de Poptarts para cada uno. -Si, puede mejorar.-

* * *

 **Shall I continue?… All of you know that someone is gonna destroy all that peace single-handed. Y esto va a terminar solo tres partes y pairing que no se lo van a esperar… y tal vez haga un one shot especial sobre eso. En algún momento vuelvo con 7 dias.**

" _You hear laughter, Cracking through the walls, It sends you spinning, You have no choice… Following the footsteps, Of a rag doll dance, We are entranced, Spellbound."_


	2. Of Pirates and Parents

**AN: Continuemos.**

" _Wubba Lubba Dub Dub"_

 **Volvemos con más referencias y diverciòn. Like always enjoy.**

* * *

 _Of Pirates and Parents._

Lily estaba volviendo a casa cuando sucedió, ella ya tomaba el Loft Swan como su hogar, hace ya cinco meses se mudó con Emma y Henry.

La noche que Emma se lo pidió fue cuando Lily consiguió un nuevo y mejor empleo trabajando como secretaria en la agencia de cobradores de fianzas donde Emma trabaja, al día siguiente Lily fue por su ropa y sus pocos efectos personales, ese fue el día que decidió quemar su investigaciòn y decidió simplemente ser feliz con la mujer que ama y el hijo de esta.

Ahora la morena estaba doblando el pasillo después de haber tomado el elevador hasta el cuarto piso, estaba checando en su bolso el juego que había comprado para Henry, el estaba pasando la tarde en lo de un amigo, ella iba a aprovechar eso y lo iba a esconder en su cuarto, lo estaba devolviendo a su bolso nuevamente cuando vio a un hombre frente la puerta del Loft.

Este se abalanzo hacia Emma, quien estaba en la puerta, y la beso. Lily arrojó su bolso al suelo al mismo tiempo que Emma lo alejaba y le daba un golpe en la cara.

-HEY, HEY, HEY…- Lily llegó corriendo y solo llego a vislumbrar un objeto en la mano del sujeto antes de lanzarse a atacar para que no lastimara a ninguna con cualquier cosa que tuviera en sus manos.

Se le tiró encima para golpearlo dos veces más en el rostro antes de tomarlo por su sucio saco y darlo vuelta tomando su brazo y colocándolo detrás de su espalda. -Vamos a ver que tie… DEMONIOS.- Lily retrocedió asustada con lo cual le había sacado al hombre. -DIOS.- Volvió a gritar Lily mientras le arrojaba la mano prostética al hombre en el suelo. -¿Acaso eres el capitán Hook o algo parecido maldito desgraciado?- Lily lo había golpeado tan fuerte que el sujeto yacía noqueado en el suelo.

Emma se acercó a Lily y la ayudó a levantarse. Se miraron unos segundos antes de decidir sin ni siquiera cruzar palabra que es lo que tenían que hacer. Ambas tomaron al hombre de cada uno de los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta la salida.

Lo sacaron por la puerta de atrás.

Mientras lo acomodaban junto a la basura el hombre comenzó a volver a sus cinco sentidos.

Emma volvió al edificio, pero Lily se quedó y se acercó al hombre en el suelo.

-Swan….¿Que…Aghhhh…- Lily lo pateo en las costillas.

-Escuchame Jack Sparrow de pacotilla, vuelve a acercarte a Emma y te juro que perderás la otra mano antes de que Emma tenga la oportunidad de llamar a la policía .-

Lily se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta trasera del edificio, no sin antes darle una mirada amenazadora al hombre.

-Demonios.- Se quejó este mientras intentaba pararse, el dolor en sus costillas era mucho, pero terminó por lograrlo mientras se precionaba el costado para calmar el dolor. Entonces lo noto. Le faltaba lo que había venido a entregar. -Demonios.-

* * *

Lily entró en el Loft mientras miraba sospechosa al pequeño frasco en sus manos, lo había extraído del sucio hombre mientras lo cargaban afuera, el líquido azul que contenía tenía un tono bastante exotico.

Cuando entro se encontró con Emma quien traía dos cervezas en sus manos. -Aquí tiene mi heroína...- A Lily se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su rubia. -Aunque yo le podría haber destrozado el trasero por mí misma…- Agregó Emma mientras sonría contra los labios de la morena.

Emma se alejó de ella y se apoyó contra la barra de la cocina. Ambas intentaron no hablar del tema, pero era inevitable.

-Lo golpeaste bastante duro Lils.-

-Tiene suerte que lo no lo golpee como a ese idiota de Walsh cuando regresó a molestarte.- Dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. -Nadie se mete con lo que es mio.- Agregó mientras se acercaba por detras apretaba el trasero de Emma con una sonrisa jugetona. -Dime Em, ¿Te dijo algo antes de que te besara y tu lo besaras con tu puño?-

-Si, me dijo...- Emma hizo su mejor impresión del hombre. - _Hey Swan, vengo a llevarte a casa amor_.- Luego se tiró hacia adelante y le lamió la cara a Lily de lado a lado por sobre los labios. -Fue algo así, solo que con mucho hedor a Ron.-

-Mira si era un ex-novio tuyo de Phoenix.- Se burló la morena.

-Ya cierra la boca, no creo tener tan mal gusto.- Dijo Emma mientras se reía por lo bajo. -Además no creo que una relacion con alguien como él lleve a algo bueno.-

Lily simplemente guardó silencio unos segundos antes de colocar el pequeño frasco con el líquido azul sobre la mesa. -Em…. él tenía esto entre su ropa.-

Emma se vio sorprendida. -¿Y qué crees que sea eso?-

-No lo se. No se parece a ninguna de las drogas que confiscamos a menudo y además solo se ve como Gatorade mágico, no importa que esté quieto mira cómo los distintos azules bailan en medio.-

-Wow eso es genial.-

Lily se paro y grito. -NO ES GENIAL, mira si pensaba usarlo en ti.- Emma bajó la cabeza. -Lo siento por gritar.- Se disculpó mientras le colocaba un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja.

La rubia se acercó a Lily y frotó su frente contra la de la morena. -No, está bien.- Le dio un pequeño beso antes de sacar su teléfono y sacarle una foto al pequeño frasco. -Se la enviaré a Sanchez. Tal vez él ya la había visto antes.-

Mientras esperaban prendieron la televisiòn y se quedaron viendo una repetición de Ball Fondlers.

Unos minutos después el teléfono de Emma sonó y está leyó el mensaje en voz alta. - _Swaminator que bueno escuchar de ti, cuál demonios es tu problema acaso no sabes que el Gatorade ya existe_.- Emma y Lily simplemente supieron mirar serias hacia el teléfono.

-Idiota.- Dijeron ambas.

El telefono volvio a vibrar en la mano de Emma. - _La verdad es que tu idea es tan buena como la mía, lo siento Swan pero no puedo decirte que es a menos que lo analize_.-

-Bueno parece que…- Vibró nuevamente. - _Aunque juraría que es uno de esos afrodisíacos especiales que tiene el jefe en su cajón, se parece mucho..._.- Leyó Emma. Un nuevo mensaje. - _Prueba un poco…. y si te excitas enviame fotos de ese festival de tijeras que se va a formar…_ \- Termino el mensaje con varios emoticones de guiños. -Maldito pervertido.

-Si quieres se las envio a tu esposa a ver si a ella se nos une.- Escribió Emma como respuesta.

-Emma…-

- _Oh amaría eso._ -

-Maldito pervertido.- Emma bajo su teléfono y junto a Lily se quedó mirando el pequeño frasco.

Después de unos segundos de pensarlo, Emma y Lily se vieron la una a la otra con iguales sonrisas pícaras en el rostro. -Bueno... Henry no estará en casa hoy... y la verdad es que creo que merezco algo después de ese susto… además creo que deberíamos probarlo... asi podriamos decirle a Rick bien cuales eran los efectos y…- La respuesta de Lily fue simplemente frotar su mano entre las piernas de Emma mientras se mordía un labio.

-Sácale el taponcito y prueba unas gotas, yo tendré preparado el 911 por si acaso.- Dijo Lily sin sacar su mano de entre las piernas de Emma mientras preparaba los números en su teléfono.

Emma sacó el pequeño tapón del pequeño frasco mientras disfrutaba de la mano de Lily masajeandola por sobre sus pantalones y se tiró unas gotas en la lengua. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente mientras por su cabeza cruzaban imagenes rapidamente. Emma miró el frasco sospechosamente mientras en su cabeza veía la cara de una mujer con el cabello corto. -Mary Margaret.-

-Wow te dio un viaje religioso esa cosa, dejame a mi ahora.- Lily dejó su teléfono a un costado mientras intentaba tomar el frasco de las manos de Emma.

-David, Regina, Ruby, Belle…- Emma alejo el frasco de Lily y dio un trago más largo tomándose la mitad de su contenido. Lily frunció el ceño, no por el hecho de que Emma no le haya dado un poco del líquido azul, si no porque había nombrado varios nombres de entre los cuales aparecía el de Regina, el nombre de la mujer, que según su ya abandonada investigación había adoptado a Henry.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Emma ya había tomado todo el líquido azul y estaba mirando a la nada. -¿Emma?-

La rubia giró su cabeza lentamente, tan lentamente que daba miedo. -Lily…-

-¿Si?- Pregunto esta un poco asustada.

-Recuerdo todo.-

-¿Que….- Emma se lanzó hacia Lily y le dio un profundo beso.

-Que recuerdo todo lo que sucedió.-

Lily notó el cambio en los ojos de Emma, en ellos había una nueva luz que los hacia ver mas brillantes -Oh eso es increíble…- Lily se detuvo al ver como Emma abría los ojos ampliamente. -¿Emma?-

La rubia se había separado de ella y salió corriendo fuera del Loft mientras gritaba. -Mierda Killian.-

* * *

Cuando Lily encontró a Emma esta estaba abrazando al sujeto que estaban golpeando si no diez minutos atrás. Estaba por interrumpir por los celos, pero decidió escuchar.

-Entonces probaste la pócima Swam.-

-Si, ya recuerdo lo que sucedió.-

Killian se acercó besar a Emma. -Entonces recordarás en donde nos quedamos.- La rubia lo empujo lejos y se alejó de él.

-Si recuerdo eso también, pero no puedo, ahora estoy con Lily y la amo enserio.- Eso hizo sentir un rico calor en el pecho de la mujer mencionada.

-Vamos Swan, todos te necesitan de regreso en Storybrooke, como sabes que ella no trabaja para alguien parecido a Pan, no puedes traerla contigo, Regina no lo permitirá.-

-Lily y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas ella nunca me haria algo asi.-

-No soy nadie para juzgarlas, pero Baelfire me mandó a buscarte con esa pócima para llevarte de regreso a Storybrooke, algo a sucedido y están todos de regreso, nadie recuerda nada de lo que sucedió en el tiempo que estuvimos allí, ni tampoco sabemos donde se encuentran Bael y el cocodrilo. -

-Yo…-

-Escuchame Swan necesitamos que vuelvas a ser la salvadora, tus padres te necesitan, trae si quieres a esa chica contigo, pero tu te haras responsable de lo que suceda.-

-Te estoy diciendo que ella no es como Greg y Tamara.-

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo ve por el chico y vayamos…-

-¿Emma?- Gritó Lily mientras fingía que buscaba a Emma. -¡Emma!-

-Lily.- La llamo Emma mientras se acercaba a ella. -Killian esta es Lily, mi novia, Lily este es Killian, un viejo amigo.-

-Hey.- Saludo incomoda Lily.

-Aye.- Saludo de regreso Killian.

-Perdón por lo de los golpes.-

-Eso no importa, a un buen golpe hay que respetarlo.- Dijo este como si no fuera nada. -Ahora Swan, preparate hay que apurarnos, quien sabe que es lo que pueda suceder mientras estamos aquí, ese lugar es famoso porque siempre suceden cosas de la nada.-

-¿Emma que está sucediendo? ¿De qué está hablando?-

-Ehemm… el padre de Henry está desaparecido en Maine y su padre mandó a Killian a encontrarme para que vaya y encuentre a Neal.

-Eso suena un poco….-

-No, es que hay algunas cosas sobre Neal que solo yo se y puede ser que se haya metido en grandes problemas, tendré que pasar allí algún tiempo y no se cuando pueda volver… tendré que….

-Llevame contigo.-

-¿Enserio quieres venir?-

-Si, Emma yo….-

-Entonces apurense y empaquen.- Las interrumpe Killian.

-Idiota.- Respondieron ambas.

* * *

Emma y Lily llamaron a su trabajo y pidieron unas pequeñas vacaciones, llamaron a la mamà del amigo de Henry para avisarle que lo iban a ir a buscarlo de emergencia, y por último comenzaron a empacar para estas cortas vacaciones.

Emma se preguntó a sí misma por un corto tiempo porque era que Lily estaba tan emocionada por ir a un lugar que no conocía o porque no hacía muchas preguntas sobre a dónde se dirigían, pero supuso que Lily simplemente quería pasar tiempo con ella y Henry fuera de New York, era una hermosa ciudad en cuanto te acostumbras al ruido.

Antes de cerrar el Loft con sus maletas y una preparada para Henry, Emma le dio una última mirada de duda a Lily antes de simplemente dejarlo pasar como si fuera nada y fueron a buscar a Henry.

* * *

En cuanto tuvieron a Henry en el auto este comenzó a hacer mil y un preguntas. Emma razonó que por esto es que Lily no había preguntado nada, para no estresarla como lo estaba haciendo Henry ahora o tal vez porque lo que iban a buscar seria al padre de Henry y aquello la ponía incómoda.

Mientras estaban en camino la ruta dos estaba en reparaciòn así que tuvieron que tomar el camino largo por la ruta once, para calmar un poco la ansiedad que les estaba causando las insistentes preguntas de Henry, Emma y Lily comenzaron a cantar en voz alta las canciones que sonaban en la radio.

Ahora cantaban a todo pulmón " _There is a Light That Never Goes Out_ " de _The Smiths_. - _And if a double-decker bus. Crashes into us. To die by your side. Is such a heavenly way to die._ \- Canto Emma mientras miraba a Lily.

 _-And if a ten ton truck. Kills the both of us. To die by your side. Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine._ \- Canto Lily y Henry comenzó a quejarse sobre que no era una canción muy apropiada para cantar mientras conducían en una ruta donde pasaban cientos de camiones y mas si Emma no miraba hacia adelante.

Pasaron por Derry y Emma se sintió con la necesidad de salir de ese lugar lo mas antes posible después de leer en letras rojas " _PENNYWISE ESTÁ VIVO_ " en el cartel de entrada al pueblo.

Henry volvió a quejarse sobre la letra de otra canción cuando pasaban por Haven y estaba sonando " _Cat People"_ de _David Bowie_. -... _It's been so long, and I've been putting out fire. WITH GASOLINE_.-

-No creo que eso funcione.- Intentó pasarse de listo Henry.

Lily se volteó en su asiento y miró a Henry. -Chico ya cálmate son simplemente canciones.-

-Si pero las letras…-

-No te quejes son clásicos, tienen más sentido y valor que mucha de la música moderna.-

* * *

Pasó una hora más antes de que llegaran. Solo Emma y Lily lograron ver el cartel de Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.

Emma supuso que alguien las había visto entrar al pueblo ya que ni bien llegaron a Main Street sus padres y todos los que consideraba familia estaban parados en la calle, Emma salió del auto y estaba por correr a abrazar a sus padres cuando noto el estómago de Mary Margaret completamente inflado por el bebé que obviamente llevaba dentro.

Snow y David no pudieron evitar ver la cara de desánimo de su hija al ver a su madre embarazada. Los dos ya sabían lo que significaba eso, Emma estaba pensando que ahora iban a tener otro bebé para darle todo lo que no le pudieron dar a ella. Y que ella pensara así los ponia tristes a ambos, porque sabían con exactitud que eso sería lo que su hija estaba pensando.

En cambio Regina, quien estaba parada entre Ruby y Snow se vio triste cuando su hijo salió del auto y ni siquiera la reconoció y la miro como una extraña, cuando la mirada de Henry cruzó por encima de ella fue solo para quedarse mirando el exagerado escote de Ruby al lado suyo.

Por primera vez desde que se levantaron sin memorias los Charming y Regina tenían algo más en común, además de las memorias perdidas.

Poco a poco Emma fue presentando a Henry y Lily a su familia y amigos al mismo tiempo que intentaba incómodamente no mirar el estómago de su madre. Presento a Mary Margaret y David como viejos amigos que le habían dado un hogar hace muchos años,y luego a Regina y Ruby simplemente como viejas conocidas que también vivían en el pueblo.

* * *

La primera semana transcurrió de lo más extraña posible, Emma tomó un empleo temporal como policía en Storybrooke, Lily en cambio consiguió ser mesera temporal en Grannys, aunque sus turnos siempre terminaban coincidiendo con los de Ruby, volviéndolo un poco incómodo por las insistentes preguntas de Ruby y su abuela sobre su relaciòn con Emma.

Se quedaban en un pequeño apartamento sobre Main Street, pero eso no evitaba las insistentes invitaciones de parte de los "amigos" de Emma para cenar y pasar el tiempo juntos. La menos obvia era Regina que tan solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con Henry, pero que no dudaba en lanzarle una mirada sucia a Lily cada vez que Henry imitaba alguno de sus malos hábitos.

Luego estaba Ruby que simplemente les quería invitar a beber ya que Belle se encontraba bastante desaparecida durante toda la semana.

Y por último se encontraban Mary Margaret y David, los cuales eran las personas que evitaban como la plaga, en primero y principal por lo que le hicieron a ella ya que de antemano sabía quienes eran y segundo porque veía la cara de dolor en Emma cada vez que miraba el estómago de la mujer embarazada. Pero además de ser las personas que más querían evitar, eran las personas que más los invitaban a hacer cosas juntos.

Luego estaba el hecho de las cosas raras que sucedieron a lo largo de la semana y Lily fingió no notar, la cantidad de veces que los interrumpió durante discusiones sobre magia, la cantidad de veces que vio a la alcaldesa haciendo aparecer cosas en el aire o incluso apareciendo en el aire ella misma, por suerte Henry se mantenía con la mirada pegada en su teléfono o en el generoso escote de Ruby.

Lo que no pudo evitar fueron sus celos hacia la cantidad de tiempo que Emma gastaba con la alcaldesa, ella ya sabía de qué iba la cosa y porque pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, pero no podía parar los celos.

Dejando los celos de lado, las personas en el pueblo eran bastante obvias con respecto a sus personalidades de cuento de hadas y Lily ya había conectado los puntos y descubierto varias coincidencias. Como el hecho de que Ruby era tanto caperucita roja al igual que el lobo, porque, qué otra cosa explicaría su super-oído y olfato, además de la fuerza sobrenatural que tenía, había identificado a los enanos también, el no tan sutil Robin Hood y al Capitán Hook además de muchas personas que simplemente podrían ser campesinos o príncipes y princesas.

También había notado cambios en ella misma, su olfato se había agudizado, sentía que su vista estaba mejor que nunca, además de que podía ver la magia en las personas, la veía como un suave aura que los cubría, la de Emma era blanca, la de Regina púrpura, la de los padres de Emma era una conexión de todos los colores del arcoiris que los unía, hasta la niñera que los cuidaba a los Charming tenía un tono verde saliendo del pendiente en su cuello, lo que la preocupaba era que cuando miraba la magia fluyendo en ella solo veía oscuridad con algunos destellos dorados cuando Emma estaba con ella, su rubia limpiaba la oscuridad en ella.

* * *

Ahora Lily estaba sentada en el departamento mirando televisión, estaban pasando una repetición de The Adventures of Stealy y la verdad es que no le estaba prestando mucha atención, mientras Henry se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo lo que demonios hiciera un adolescente de trece años solo en su habitación, la verdad es que ella no quería ni siquiera enterarse de que era lo que estaba haciendo y simplemente tomarlo como que estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares mientras jugaba videojuegos o leía cómics.

Estaba pensando en cambiar de canal cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Lily se levantó pesadamente y fue caminando hacia ella, seguramente era alguno de los amigos de Emma buscándola, de todas formas Emma había salido corriendo cuando recibió una llamada de parte de Regina quien la requería con urgencia. No pudo evitar enojarse cuando pensó otra vez en la cantidad de tiempo de calidad con Emma que le sacaba la Alcaldesa.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y apenas pudo oler el aroma de las personas al otro lado de la puerta intentó cerrarla al mismo tiempo que decía. -Emma no se encuentra….- Una fuerte mano sostuvo la puerta para mantenerla abierta.

-Por favor.- Dijo simplemente David mientras intentaba mantener la puerta abierta.

Lily simplemente rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta con expresión aburrida. -¿Que?- pregunto cortante a David y Mary Margaret que venía acompañada por su anormalmente enorme feto adjunto.

-No es que estamos diciendo que tienen un problema pero….- Comenzó Snow pero lo dejó colgando.

-Yo y Mary creemos que tu y Emma nos an estado evitando desde que vinieron.- Continuo David.

-Si hicimos algo que les molestara o las hiciera sentir incómodas lo sentimos no fue nuestra intención.- Se disculpó Mary Margaret.

-No hicieron nada, solo…-

-De Emma creo que ya tenemos una idea de porque se siente incómoda alrededor nuestro e intenta evitarnos pero de ti no tenemos la menor idea, no sabemos si te hicimos sentir incómoda o dijimos algo que te molesto... solo queremos conocerte mejor, queremos conocer a la persona que hace tan feliz a nuestra... nuestra amiga.- Escupió Mary Margaret en una cantidad de tiempo casi imposible.

-Escúchenme. La razón por la cual los evito es por que ustedes ponen incomoda a Emma, no se porque, pero ella se pone incomoda cuando están cerca y si ella no los quiere cerca no veo por qué yo debería.- Lanzó Lily una excusa con exasperación hiriendo los sentimientos de sus visitantes en el proceso..

-Bueno entonces ¿Que dices si nos dejas pasar y vemos si podemos discutir que es lo que sucede con Emma y de paso conocerte mejor?- Ofreció la maestra mientras colocaba su inflado estómago de frente a ella con una tímida-soñadora sonrisa retandola a rechazarla.

Aunque la ira dentro de Lily seguía creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba frente a los Charmings, los dejo pasar, aunque los odiara con toda su alma debía intentarlo por Emma aunque ella no lo hiciera.

La morena ocupó uno de los sillones mientras la pareja ocupaba el sofá, apago la televisión y se quedaron durante un minuto completo en silencio. Lily intentando controlar su odio, David analizando a la chica y Mary Margaret frotando su vientre mientras le susurraba.

Lily largo un largo suspiro. -Por dios no puedo hacer esto así…- Suspiro nuevamente. -¿Quieren algo de beber? Necesito una cerveza.- Confesó esta mientras se paraba e iba hacia su refrigerador.

-Aceptare una si no es mucha molestia.-

-Claro.- Dijo esta mientras sacaba dos botellas y las destapaba.

-¿Puede ser un vaso de leche con limón?- Preguntó Mary Margaret ganándose una ceja levantada de parte de las dos otras personas en la habitaciòn. -Es un antojo del embarazo.- Se defendió. En la última semana Lily ya había atendido bastantes de los raros antojos de la mujer así que no dijo nada.

Momentos después coloco una cerveza delante de David y un plato con el vaso de leche y un limón partido frente a Snow, quien no tardó en exprimirlo sobre el vaso mezclando la pulpa y el jugo del cítrico con la leche. De un solo trago se lo tomó todo sintiéndose complacida con su bebida para luego darle una mordida a lo que quedaba del limon.

David y Lily solo supieron verla mientras tomaban sus cervezas de a pequeños sorbos.

-Entonces…. dinos, ¿Cómo se conocieron con Emma?- Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido, ya sabía hacia dónde se iba a dirigir esta conversación y estaba haciendo lo posible para controlarse. -Vamos simplemente queremos conocerte mejor.-

-Con Emma nos conocimos cuando éramos adolescentes.-

-Oh, ¿Entonces tú también estabas en el sistema?- Siguió hablando Mary Margaret mientras David se mantenía callado.

-No.- Dijo Lily. -Yo fui adoptada cuando seguía siendo una bebe.-

-Entonces…-

-Yo había huido de casa, y mientras escapaba nos conocimos, nunca me sentí a gusto en ningún lado hasta que conocí a Emma.- Respondió Lily con una sonrisa que se borró tan rápido como apareció en cuanto la maestra volvió a abrir la boca.

-Eso es tan hermoso y triste al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que no se que clase de persona podría hacer algo así como abandonar a un niño a su suerte.-

Lily imagino esta conversación unas mil veces en su cabeza y casi siempre terminando de la misma forma, pero nunca pensó que fuera a durar tan poco.

La total hipocresía en las palabras de la mujer hicieron que su ira hirviera dentro de ella. La botella de cerveza explotó por la presión de su mano haciendo que recibiera algunos cortes en la palma, el dolor casi no lo sentía, menos aún el líquido que le mojó la pierna.

No levantó la vista, pero sabía que la pareja ya estaba de pie para ayudarla, ella solo supo mirar su mano y arrancar el cristal que aún estaba clavado en su piel, hasta podía ver la oscuridad emanando de las heridas como una bruma junto a la sangre..

-DIOS ESTÁS SANGRANDO…- Escuchó decir a Mary Margaret.

Pero ella simplemente respondió con un susurro cargado de ira. -Ustedes…-

Mary Margaret y David se acercaron preocupados y colocaron una mano en cada uno de sus hombros, simplemente para que la morena se los sacudiera con repulsión mientras volvía a susurrar. -Ustedes…-

-¿Que?-

-Ustedes.- Dijo esta vez Lily en un tono más audible mientras se paraba. -Ustedes fueron capaces de hacer esto, no una, sino dos veces.- Les dijo con asco en la voz mientras los miraba con odio.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo?- Preguntaron ambos con iguales caras de terror en el rostro al ver los ojos de Lily cambiar intermitentemente de avellana a dorado.

-No solo se lo hicieron a Emma y le quitaron la posibilidad de poder elegir lo que quería ser, si no que antes me lo habían hecho a MI, dejaron a mi madre sin posibilidad de ser una, me arrebataron todo y arruinaron mi vida llenándome de oscuridad.-

-Tu-Tu-Tu…. Tu eres…- Fue lo único que supo decir Snow entre tartamudeos.

-¿La hija de Maléfica? Si.- Charming intento hacer una pregunta pero simplemente se quedó boqueando ya que ella le contestó. -Y si se como sucedio todo. El portal que abrieron me terminó enviando a este mundo donde sufrí mucho por estar compuesta de una maldad que no era mía, cosa mala, tras cosa mala, tras todavia mas cosas malas, hasta que encontré a Emma.- El nombre de la rubia la calmó un poco. Cerró los ojos y dio una larga inhalación para luego soltar todo el aire.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente aunque los Charming parecían los dos a punto de romperse en lágrimas David estaba enfrente de Snow intentando protegerla del peligro inminente que podría ser Lily.

-No hagan eso, no es necesario.-Dijo Lily mientras se sentaba pesadamente.

-¿Que… qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó David aun sin salir de su posición defensiva.

-¿Lo que quiero? Lo que quiero simplemente es a Emma y Henry, ellos son mi vida, si el estúpido pirata no hubiese aparecido en nuestra puerta nosotros estaríamos felices en New York en este momento…- Los Charming simplemente se dedicaron a mirarla. -Pero no, ahora estamos aquí hasta que Emma termine con lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí.-

-¿Tu...Tu no quieres…?- Intentó hablar Snow.

-¿Destruirlos?- Preguntó Lily con una ceja levantada haciendo que los Charming volvieran a su posición defensiva. -Si, ese a sido mi pensamiento desde que tengo conocimientos de mis orígenes y de lo que me hicieron, y si, esos eran mis pensamientos cuando me reencontré con Emma, pero cuando note que algo andaba mal y que ella no tenía memoria de ciertas cosas, se me ocurrió por primera vez en 13 o 15 años que debería olvidarme de mi venganza y simplemente ser feliz con la chica de la cual me enamore…- Lily se colocó las manos en el rostro y luego las paso por su cabello, ni siquiera noto que los cortes habían desaparecido. -Demonios… incluso comencé a ahorrar para un anillo de compromiso…-

-¿Tu enserio amas a Emma?-

Lily no sabía si eran ¿estúpidos o que? -Claro que la amo, de donde diablos creen que saco las fuerzas para no asesinarlos todos los días, aunque ella no pueda estar cerca suyo en estos días por lo del embarazo se muy bien que los ama de todas formas aunque esté dolida que ni siquiera allan esperado para tener otro bebé. A ella le doleria mucho si les pasara algo y yo no quiero hacer sufrir a Emma.-

-Escuchanos Lily, nosotros lo sentimos mucho pero…-

-NO…- Espetó enojada. -Eso no me alcanza. Así que solo, solo largense, pero por favor si quieren hacerme un favor, no le digan nada a Emma, quiero ser yo la que le cuente todo, se lo debo después de todo lo que ella hace por mi con solo estar cerca mio.-

Los Charming simplemente caminaron hacia atrás hasta la puerta para luego salir del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. Lily se calmó un poco y comenzó a limpiar. Por otra parte Henry seguía en su cuarto sin ni siquiera enterarse de que era lo que había sucedido del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno un poco rapido pero ahora solo falta la ultima parte. See you next time.**

" _Now I'm ready to close my eyes, And now I'm ready to close my mind, And now I'm ready to feel your hand, And lose my heart on the burning sands, And now I wanna be your dog..."_


End file.
